the_little_phalanxfandomcom-20200213-history
Shapeshifter Lore
The Beginning Of The Shapeshifter Many, many years ago, when Zios was making the animals of Jamaa, Zios made a mistake. He was trying to create another animal, when an amalgamate suddenly formed right in front of his eyes. It was a combination of all of the animals...It was a shapeshifter. The Shapeshifter's Story The shapeshifter was considered normal among the animals of Jamaa for a very long time. The Shapeshifter shaman, simply known as The Watcher, watched over the bubbles of the shapeshifters. The shapeshifters other forms remained in amber colored bubbles until they decided to shapeshift. Then, the form they chose would be released form the bubble, and their previous form would be sealed in it's bubble, dormant. If a bubble was broken, the Shapeshifter would die immediately. If a bubble was cracked or partially broken, the form would glitch between being in the bubble and being a released form, contorting and glitching until the Shapeshifter shifted into it. It would become a monster. But the Temple, which held every bubble, was heavily guarded. No Phantom could break through it's walls. But some creatures, with unrealistic abilities, would sometimes break into the walls, corrupting many shapeshifter forms. The Shapeshifter's Fall The Temple remained, and so did the Watcher, until a small war broke out between The Watcher and the tiger shaman, Sir Gilbert himself. Sir Gilbert had touched on the subject that the Shapeshifters were a mistake. A heated argument became an all out war, and the Shapeshifters were overpowered. Sir Gilbert decided to let them all live, under one policy. The Shapeshifters were to leave Jamaa, to a small island a short distance away from Jamaa. The Shapeshifters left, and the original temple was left to rot. Shapeshifters Advancements With the abandonment of Jamaa, came a new revelution. They discovered new technology, and new ways to train elite warriors to fight more wars. There were two major advancements in the Shapeshifter community after the war. The first was putting Shapeshifters in "classes" to make sure that people were put in the best groups for their skill. Three classes were made. The first class was the Warriors. The Warriors were trained with powers and weapons to fight in a war, if there ever was one. The second class was healers. They were trained with highly advanced technology to heal. They discovered a way to create the Amber Bubbles. They could be used to heal the severely injured. Healers couldn't heal themselves with the bubbles, though. The third class was the citizens. They were not trained to fight. They lived their lives as normal civilians. The citizens could be trained with weapons, but not with powers. The citizens could also be trained with old forest-healing, using herbs and pastes and old torn rags to heal the injured instead of the technnology. The First To Leave Of course, some of the Shapeshifters wanted to leave. The island was small, and very cramped, and most of them had never seen Jamaa in their entire lives. The problem was, they were too scared. They were scared of Sir Gilbert. They were scared of the people of Jamaa. They thought that the citizens of Jamaa would kill them, then go to the island and kill all of the Shapeshifters. They thought the Jammers had advanced more than them, and would defeat them easily. Some had left, but no cases were heard of by the public. Then, there was Anther. A young boy, a foolish boy, decided to ''announce ''he was leaving for Jamaa. He stood in the Town Square of his town, flailing his arms and screaming "I am going to Jamaa! I am going to Jamaa! Wish me luck!". He screamed with an unbelievable amount of confidence, which made him look even more like a nutjob. People thought he was crazy. People thought he was stupid. His parents hid from the people, not wanting to be known as the parents of "The First One To Leave". He packed his bags and left for Jamaa, feeling optimistic the entire way. As he traveled, he told people of his journey, and they just laughed. They said he was stupid, they threw their dirty, rotten, unwanted things at him to ridicule him, but he sucked it up and stuck through. Finally, he made it to Jamaa.